Our Sweet Christmas Eve
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Christmas Eve will come and Kisa want to celebrate it with Yukina. Can he celebrate it when he see Yukina was surrounded by girls?


Disclamer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi belongs to Nakamura Shungiku

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

A/N: Hello minna-san. It's been awhile I didn't write Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fic. I wrote it for the 8th Contest in Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi group in Facebook. I'm sorry if there's so many mistakes in grammar, because English isn't my main language. I hope minna-san can enjoy my fic. And don't forget to give me a review...^^

* * *

><p><strong>Our Sweet Christmas Eve<strong>

* * *

><p>In December, the month which snow was falling down and the month which Christmas will coming. Christmas is the time of the most eagerly awaited lovers to celebrate Christmas Eve together. With a beautiful cake, exchange of gifts, spending time together and most importantly the intimate kissing under the Christmas tree.<p>

"Yeah ... That's just a dream. " complains a young man with black hair.

He is Kisa Shouta, a _Shoujo Manga_ editor at Marukawa Shoten. His work as editor was never finished quickly, especially in this month. Many magazines and some of the _manga_ to be published in a special Christmas story.

"Onodera, do you tell the printer to wait any longer? We haven't receive some manuscript here. "said Takano Masamune, the Editor- in- Chief .

"I'm calling them." said Onodera Ritsu.

"What about you? Hatori, Kisa and Mino? "

"We are working on the editing." said the three of them simultaneously.

"Ok..."

Now all the editors are very busy, including Kisa. And now it is December, the time for have romantic times with the special person. He wanted to make an appointment with Yukina. He wanted to celebrate Christmas Eve together.

But, because he always work today Kisa become hesitant. Is it possible for him and Yukina to celebrate Christmas Eve together? Look, he always working from morning till night. Kisa didn't have enough time to contact Yukina.

It was already nine o'clock. It is cold outside, and the snow began to fall. Kisa wear his scraf and walked home. He just opened his cell phone, there are some emails from Yukina. But the last email from Yukina make him surprise. Yukina asked him to go on date at Christmas Eve.

"I don't know if he sent me an email as much as this," muttered Kisa. "I will reply it."

After Kisa reply the Yukina's email, as Kisa expected, he received a reply e-mail from Yukina quickly. Kisa read the contents of the email and his face looks happy. They promised to spend Christmas Eve together.

"All right. I got the spirit to work tomorrow! "said Kisa with his smile.

Kisa went home to his house. He hopes his plan to spend Christmas Eve with Yukina isn't canceled. But, honestly he must wait until December 24th. It's such a long time. Kisa want to meet Yukina as soon as possible. Already a few weeks they aren't met.

But, Kisa hold his wish. Of course, his job as an editor is so many. At home he didn't immediately have a rest time, but read the script to be edited. If there's a special days like Christmas, he become more busy.

"Ah, I wish I could meet with Yukina." said Kisa.

* * *

><p>The next day at Marukawa Shoten, all editors work hard with deadlines that will strangle them. The time is too short and the manuscript become so many. They hope to finish it as soon as possible.<p>

Kisa is editing his author's manuscript. He saw the story content, the girl character want to see the male character as soon as possible and give him Christmas gifts. The present is the handmade scraf. That's a good present.

"The story is good." said Kisa.

Somehow Kisa smiled when reading this story. Apparently the work of Yoko Mizushima, the author that handled by Kisa is good. And he got the inspiration to do the same thing like the girl character do. He want to give Christmas gift, a scraf to Yukina.

'But it's handmade. I've never made a scarf like that. ' inner Kisa.

Kisa still continue his work. He glanced at the clock, it seems he will be home early. He wanted to visit Yukina in the work place, or maybe he will just looking for books about sewing.

.

.

.

And Kisa came to Marimo Books when his job is finished. His main goal is to find a book that have sewing content. Actually he wanted to see Yukina, but he didn't want Yukina to know what he would do for Christmas Eve.

"Ah, Kisa-san." Kisa hear the voice of someone who is very he know. Who else if isn't Yukina. Kisa is little nervous to hear it, he immediately hid the book.

"Eh? Yukina ... I just wanted to see you. " said Kisa.

"Really? I'm happy to hear that. "

And as usual, Yukina's smiling face looks very cool and too dazzling for Kisa. Moreover, with his Prince's aura. It makes Kisa's heart beat two even three times faster. As expected from Yukina.

"Ah, Yukina-san." call the visitors, especially the girls.

"Yeah, wait a minute," said Yukina to the girls. "Kisa-san, my job is about to finish. Will you wait me a minute? "

"Yes. It's okay. " said Kisa.

Yukina left Kisa behind and directly approached the girls who want to buy the book, or the girls had come just to chat with Yukina. Kisa know that Yukina's charm like a Prince. How could the girls can take it off just like that? But, Kisa is the lucky person to be the Prince's choice.

After Kisa pay book he bought, he waited outside Marimo Books. He was looking through the books he buy. If he just look at how to make it, Kisa think he could do it, but he hasn't try to make it. Hopefully he can make it right.

"I'll buy the ingredients to make it." muttered Kisa as he watched his book seriously.

But, does he have time? His job as an editor he hasn't been completed and he add it to make a scarf. But, he wanted to be able to give something for Yukina in Christmas Eve.

Then Yukina is already running out of Marimo Books. Kisa directly hid his books into his bag and looked at Yukina. Yukina waved his hand to Kisa and smiling.

"Sorry to keep you waiting long." said Yukina.

"Not really." said Kisa.

"Ah, Kisa-san wasn't busy, right? I don't want you to push yourself to see me. "

"It's okay. My job is finished. "

"Well, then we'll go to the cafe."

Yukina invite Kisa towards the cafe near the Marimo Books. They like to visit this cafe together, drinking coffee or just chat together. But, in times like these that make Kisa happy.

Each time he was near Yukina, his heart always pounding like a crazy. It seemed he never tired of looking at Yukina's handsome who was drinking coffee just glanced at Kisa.

"Why Kisa-san didn't say if you want to see me?" asked Yukina.

"Ah," Kisa was silent. He was trying to find a good reason. There's no way he said, _'I was there to buy a sewing books because I want to make you a scarf.'_That's impossible for Kisa to speak honestly."Ah, my plan only briefly there. And ... "Kisa's face suddenly flushed.

Yukina continued to stare Kisa like that. He just smiles. Kisa might have a specific reason. Kisa glance at Yukina, replied with a smile by Yukina.

"Kisa-san has your own reason. I understand. " said Yukina.

"..."

"Ah yes, the 24th we'll be celebrate our Christmas Eve, right? I can't wait to spend Christmas Eve with you, Kisa-san. "

And again Yukina's Prince aura is too hot. That makes the girls always staring at him, including Kisa. Yukina's aura is able to make some encourage for Kisa to work. He wished he could share their time between work and personal activities.

But the truth is Kisa can't spare his time. Many of the manuscripts to be done and his work to knit a scarf also not finished. Although he followed the steps as in the book, but the results were not as he wishes. There are some parts where he was wrong knit.

"Ah, it's difficult to make a scarf." said Kisa when he was at home.

He noticed a calendar on his house, it was on 22. And the scraf that made by Kisa hasn't been completed, there's a lot of mistakes. Kisa thougt it's difficult to make, especially as he is also busy with his work as an editor.

"Shall I buy it?" muttered Kisa.

Kisa walking out from his house and headed to the nearest mall. He look around and there are lots of scraf that are sold, he choose the blue one. Yukina might like it. After payed it, Kisa go home and continue his job.

* * *

><p>And now it's December 23th, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. The work of the editors at Marukawa Shoten has also been completed. Kisa could breathe, finally he has time for Yukina. Since the last time they met, Kisa rarely contact Yukina.<p>

'After this I will meet with Yukina. " inner Kisa while typing an email to Yukina.

Not long time Kisa's cell phone ringing. Kisa saw an reply from Yukina. But he was a little surprised, because this time Yukina is busy. Yukina said Marimo Books is holding a massive bazaar for Christmas edition. Many of the visitors who come. And the bazar will finish tomorrow.

'Could we meet tomorrow?' inner Kisa.

* * *

><p>And finally the times come, December 24th at night. Christmas Eve has arrived. Because of holidays, Kisa just being at home. He saw the scraf that aren't finished knitting and bundle gifts he had bought. He believes Yukina will accept it even though it isn't made with Kisa's hands.<p>

"Is Yukina still busy?" said Kisa.

He looked the clock in his house. It was seven p.m. They promised to meet in the cafe at eight tonight. But since Kisa want to meet Yukina soon, he rush to get ready. He put on his coat and go to Marimo Books, don't forget a gift for Yukina. Kisa immediately go there, he wanted to see Yukina as soon as possible. He want to celebrate Christmas Eve together as soon as possible.

And when Kisa arrive, Marimo Books are very crowded. Many of the visitors who come to see the bazaar which was held at the bookstore. Most visitors are girls, and Kisa know 100% the girl's target is Yukina.

When searching for Yukina, Kisa saw Yukina was surrounded by many girls. The girls want to give Yukina a gift for this Christmas Eve. The visitors are young man is feel jealous with Yukina.

"Yukina-san, please accept my gift." said one girl.

"Me too." added the other girls.

"Eh? Thank you. "Yukina said with the little confused.

Kisa knows Yukina is very popular among the girls. But, seeing his lover surrounded by another girls like that made him sick. He just left this place, he could not see it anymore.

Kisa suddenly crashed into someone, a gift which he held has falling down. Kisa could not see him, he just bent and say 'sorry' and immediately run again.

"Hey ..." called the man, the Manager at Marimo Books.

He noticed a bundle lying nearby. The manager took the bundle, he took it. Maybe if the young man returned, the Manager can give it back.

.

.

.

Eventually the girls were already gone, Yukina can breathe with relief. It was difficult when he must faced the bunch of girls who gave him various gifts. But Yukina's face didn't look happy. Of course, he didn't see his lover.

"Manager, I'm go home first." said Yukina.

"Of course. You've worked hard today, "said the Manager. He saw Yukina who put the presents from the girls in the basket. "You don't bring the gifts, do you?"

"There's no way I could take it all."

"I see. Ah yes, there's one more gift. "

"Eh?"

Yukina is little surprised at the Manager's word. After he accept the gifts that's so many of it, he still receives one 's charm seems to make the girls fall for him.

Manager give to Yukina a gift, that is in the blue colored plastic. Yukina is little surprised to see it, is not like the gifts from the girls earlier. Yukina receives the gift.

"Who give this gift?" said Yukina.

"I'm not sure. But, earlier I bump into a young man. His age about 18 years. He brings this gift. " replied the manager.

Yukina was silent, young man huh? Could it be Kisa? Yukina instantly leave the Manager and brings the gift. Manager could only stare Yukina in bewilderment. Because Yukina directly leave him.

'Kisa-san, I hope you're still there. " inner Yukina.

Yukina look after his watch, now nearly nine p.m. He has made Kisa wait very long. Yukina hurried to the cafe, where they promised to meet. He's looking for the Kisa at the cafe, and he saw Kisa was in the corner cafe.

"Kisa-san ..." call Yukina as he walked over to Kisa.

Hearing his name called, Kisa turned to Yukina. His face still looked upset, of course he saw his lover surrounded by many girls. Yukina was sitting directly in front of Kisa.

"I'm sorry, Kisa-san. I'm late. I've been very busy. " said Yukina.

"I know." said Kisa flatly.

"Why did Kisa-san didn't say you will come when I work? I want to see Kisa-san immediately."

Kisa doesn't answer anything, he just silent. To be honest he's still upset, he knew his boyfriend was a handsome young man that every girl has dreaming. He was well aware that Yukina is popular, but saw Yukina was surrounded by the girls like that made him sad.

Moreover, Kisa saw all kinds of gifts that the girls gave to Yukina. Kisa thoght his gift is nothing to the girl's gift. Perhaps more impressive because it was handmade.

'What was I thinking?' inner Kisa.

"Kisa-san?" call Yukina.

"What?" said Kisa.

"I accept it."

"What do you mean?"

"The gift from Kisa-san. Manager gave it to me. "

Yukina bring the gifts and pay attention to the Kisa's face. Kisa is little surprised, perhaps the gift has falling down and the Manager came to gift Yukina this. Yukina saw that the gift, what a beautiful blue color.

"Can I open it?" asked Yukina.

"Yes, you can." Kisa murmured softly.

Yukina's unwrapping the gifts and he see a blue colored scarf. Yukina was pleased to receive gift from Kisa. He immediately put them on and smiled like a child.

"Thank you, Kisa-san." Yukina said with a smile.

Kisa wasn't annoyed now. Instead he felt his heart beat faster when he saw Yukina's smile. Kisa's face a little flushed. He didn't dare to look at Yukina.

"But it's not handmade." Kisa said.

"Eh? What do you mean? " muttered Yukina confused.

"I ... I wanted to make you a scarf. But, in fact it is quite difficult to sew. Moreover, a lot of work too. So, I ... buy a new one. "

Yukina was surprised to hear Kisa intention to make him a scarf. He just smiles. After all, a gift from Kisa is the best gift he ever have. Everything about Kisa, Yukina will receive it.

"I ... if this is from Kisa-san, I wouldn't mind to accept it. "said Yukina and again with his Prince's aura.

Kisa's face flushed, he didn't dare to look at Yukina who say things like that to him. Yukina just opened his own gift and pulled out a bundle.

"This is a gift for Kisa-san." Yukina said.

"For me?" asked Kisa.

"Yes. Open it. "

Kisa open it and he saw the contents of the package. A cake with a very cute decorated, because this is Christmas Eve, the cakes are colored white and red colors as decoration on it.

"This cake is beautiful." muttered Kisa.

"I was specially made it for Kisa-san, for both of us." Yukina said.

"You can make a cake?"

"My friend taught me."

"Is that so? Can we eat foods that aren't ordered from this cafe? "

"It 's ok. Sometimes I do things like that."

"All right."

Yukina bring a cake knife and he cut the cake for them both. Yukina gave the first piece of cake to Kisa, Kisa accept it and glanced at the window outside. Snow has falling down.

"Well ... Snow has falling. "Kisa said.

"Yes." muttered Yukina.

"Like your name, there's are elements of the snow."

"Yeah."

Kisa was pleased that he can celebrate Christmas Eve together with Yukina. He will not forget a day like this. Yukina suddenly thrust his face into Kisa and kissed his lips, just like before. When they was first meeting in this cafe.

A kiss is just a brief, but carry so many meaning for Kisa. His kiss on Christmas Eve, with a lover who truly love him. He feel very happy now. Kisa's face just turn into red caused Yukina's kiss.

"Kisa-san's face was sweet." Yukina said with a smile.

"Shut up ..." muttered Kisa.

Yukina just smiled when he saw Kisa. He grasp Kisa's hands. Kisa's face suddenly flushed again. Seems Kisa's uneasy emotion because Yukina surrounded the girls had disappeared somewhere.

"Tomorrow we will celebrate Christmas together. It will be fun to spend time with Kisa-san together. "Yukina said.

"Me too..." muttered Kisa.

Yukina still holding Kisa's hand. Kisa's face still flushed, his heart was beating too fast. Luckily they were in a corner cafe, so people don't pay much attention to them. And this is what Kisa desired, the story of Christmas with her boyfriend. That was enough.

**The End**


End file.
